


My Stiles

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: After the nogitsune possession Stiles wants to stay away from the pack. Derek doesnt let him...





	My Stiles

 After the Nogitsune Stiles felt like he was drowning. It wasn’t the first time he had a panic attack nor would be the last; the idea of hurting his friends in any way made him feel guilty, it made him panicked.

Alison wasn’t lethally hurt, thank god, but she had to spend several days in the hospital for her wounds to be healed properly. Scott and Isaac didn’t leave her side while the rest of the pack, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, even Derek were visiting Stiles to make sure he was ok. No one blamed him, that’s what they told him; but Stiles was blaming himself for everything.

That’s why he was laying now on the floor trying to catch his breathe. He felt exhausted from tiredness and now he was gasping for air; great.

He was so absorbed trying to catch his breath that didn’t notice the window of his room opening and the Alpha walking inside. He was on his side in seconds lifting his face and trying to help him focus on his breathing  _“Come on Stiles breathe with me… In and out…In and out...”_ Derek kept repeating manhandling him to bring him closer to his body.

 _“I can’t…. I won’t...”_ Stiles half-whispered and saw Derek shaking his head.

 _“Yes, you can Stiles”_ Derek whispered reassuringly caressing the human’s face soothing him helping him breath again. _“Good pup”_ Derek whispered and held him closer in his arms.

He felt Stiles relaxing in his arms and kept him there whispering _“It’s ok, its alright, everything is gonna be ok... I’m here… You are safe…”_ Sties nod and inhaled the Alpha’s sent making him relax a bit and moved slightly away searching Derek’s face.

 _“What are you doing here this late Der?”_ Stiles bitted his down lip and looked and the Alpha’s hazel eyes.

 _“I was checking up on you and I wanted to tell you that Alison is getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning. The whole pack is planning to spend the weekend together in my house near the lake. You are invited of course. I want you packed and ready on Friday morning at 10.”_ Derek lifted him and placed him carefully on bed sitting next to his laying body.

Stiles was shaking his head while the Alpha was talking.

 _“No, Der… I can’t…They are better off without me...”_ Stiles whispered and reeking of embarrassment and guilt.

The Alpha flashed his red eyes and looked at him deep in the eyes using his alpha voice _“Stiles you are coming… The pack is falling apart without you. They all need you and want you there. No one blames you… It wasn’t you.”_ Derek sat down and put his hand on the human’s cheek in which Stiles leaned unconsciously.

Stiles left a breath and just said. _“Fine”_

Derek smiled warmly and continued _“That happens a lot? The panic attacks?”_   The Alpha asked worried.

Stiles blushed and nodded. _“You can’t sleep too right? You have nightmares”_ Derek spoke again and Stiles agreed again.

 _“Don’t tell them”_ Stiles whispered.

 _“Ok, don’t worry about that. I’ll stay here with you until you fall asleep.”_ Derek whispered and started caressing the human’s hair making him relax and fell into deep dreamless sleep.

Derek came to his room every night after that staying awake by his side and making sure that the human was safe and asleep.

Friday came sooner than expected and the whole pack was ready for their trip. Lydia had borrowed her father’s mini-van, and everyone was inside it.

Jackson was driving with Lydia by his side, Scott was in the back seat with Isaac and Alison between them, Boyd and Erica were snuggling in the third seat row.

Stiles waved them to say hello and they all smiled at him warmly, while they kept talking excitedly for their weekend. Stiles was placing his bag on the van when the black Camaro parked behind the stuffed car.

Stiles turned to look at the Alpha. _“Where is your bag? You are coming right?”_ Stiles asked anxiously.

 _“Yes, but are driving with me.’’_ Derek said and reached to grab his hand leading them both to the Camaro.

  Once they were inside and put their seat belts on the Alpha started driving with Jackson following his lead.

 _“Thank you.”_ Stiles whispered, and Derek turned to him smiling softly.

 _“Don’t mention it.”_ Derek replied.

The drive was covered with a comforting silence and after 1 hour they reached the house.

It was beautiful. A wooden 2 stored cabin with many windows, a forest behind it and a huge lake on the left to complete the magnificence of the scenery.

The pack was running inside the house claiming bedrooms; the couples would stay together. Scott with Alison and Isaac picked the bedroom on the ground floor with a king-sized bed; Alison would avoid the stairs in this way, Boyd and Erica picked a small room with big bed and a balcony towards the forest while Lydia and Jackson picked the biggest bedroom on the first floor with the lake balcony.    

Stiles would sleep on the couch while Derek would occupy the single bedroom on the second floor; or so Stiles thought. He put his bag next to the couch and ran to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. When he came back he couldn’t find his bag but didn’t pay more attention to it at the time.

After a few moments the pack came downstairs and the girls, apart from Alison, with the help of Stiles started making lunch; burgers were on the menu.

After they enjoyed their meal they all planned to go for a swim at the lake; they were talking loudly and laughing, all except Stiles who seemed quitter than usual.

Stiles took the initiative to clean the table and started collecting their plates while Derek remained on his seat watching him closely. The rest of the pack ran to their rooms to changed while Stiles was delaying it at the kitchen.

 _“Stiles you coming?”_ Derek asked walking inside the kitchen area.

 _“No”_ Stiles said and shock his head looking outside with his back turned to the werewolf _. “I mean, I’m tired I better get some sleep”_ Derek heard the lie and the missing heart beat but didn’t push.

As the pack came downstairs laughing and headed towards the lake, Stiles went to lay down on the couch throwing his shoes off. Derek had disappeared somewhere in the house.

After a few moments Stiles closed his eyes trying to relax; he could hear the giggles and the voices coming from outside smiling to himself. He was absorbed to the outside noises that didn’t hear the Alpha coming downstairs barefoot until he felt his body be manhandled and thrown softly on the shoulder of the werewolf. Stiles squirmed and opened his eyes meeting the alphas ass.

 _“Derek what are you doing?”_ The Alpha ignored his words and kept walking upstairs until he reached the bedroom, his bedroom and opened the door.

There was a double bed in the middle of the room with a huge window on the left and their bags laying against the wall on the opposite side of the bed.

The Alpha placed the human on the bed and said  _“You sleep here with me.”_ He flashed his eyes and jumped on bed beside him. _“What? Why? I’m perfectly fine sleeping downstairs on the couch”_ Stiles protested.

 _“There is plenty of room here and the room is sound proof in case you have a nightmare plus you are pack Stiles I wouldn’t leave you sleep on the couch’’_ Derek whispered and put his hands folded behind his head looking the ceiling.

 _“Now stop asking questions and sleep I thought you were tired…or else we can go downstairs and swim with the others.”_ Derek looked at him and smirked.

 _“As much I would love to see you in swim sorts…No… Nope…”_ Stiles words came out without realizing it and turned to the other side facing the door trying not to smile at his thoughts blushing hard.

Stiles felt the bed beside him deepening and a hot breath tickled his ear whispering. _“I wear speedo… But I prefer swimming naked…”_  Stiles felt his heart bursting through his chest grinning like a fool…

Derek giglged and pulled him closer to his body. _“Sleep pup”_ He placed a soft kiss on the back on the human’s neck caressing his belly under his t-shirt softly. _“I’ll keep you safe”_ the Alpha promised.

Stiles’ heart was biting fast and he was blushing hard, but he eventually fell asleep feeling safe in Derek’s arms.

He woke up screaming an hour later; he saw them, the pack, his pack, his friends, his alpha, laying all dead in Derek’s loft and he was alive laughing. He couldn’t breathe, he was shaking hard and Derek was there soothing him with his hands and his words. He calmed down after the Alpha flashed his eyes and used his voice. He told him that they were safe, that he was safe, that it was just a dream; Stiles counted his fingers and believed him.  

Stiles was looking at him, his eyes, he loved the color of his eyes, they were hazel green with little golden spots in them; he tried to count them, but he was too lost admiring them.

Derek was looking back at Stiles eyes. The human looked tired and scared, but his eyes were shinning while they were looking back at him; like they could see the deepest parts of his soul. Stiles always amazed him; but he would never admit that. He hated to see him like this, he wanted to protect him make him smile make him forget.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes and then Derek got up heading to the bathroom. I’m gonna take a shower; you should go downstairs meet the others.

Stiles missed the contact but got up heading downstairs. He found Alison alone sitting on the couch.

 _“Stiles? How are you?”_ She asked smiling at him.

Stiles felt a pinch in his heart and tried to smile at her whispering _“I should be asking you that…I’m ok… How are you? Alison I must say I’m so sorry…”_ Stiles started bubbling with tears clouding his eyes.

 _“Hey, it’s ok Stiles… Look at me I’m ok…It wasn’t you Stiles I don’t blame you…That thing did it… and after everything I don’t mind the attention; Scott and Isaac have been pampering me, feels good… I’m ok… and I’m glad you came with us”_ She said smiling and hugged her friend warmly.

 _“So now spill it, you and Derek...??”_ She said smirking evilly.

 _“He is just being nice to me which is weird considering everything, but honestly I don’t mind…I mean you know how I feel about him… and he is playing nice with me lately…not threating to rip my throat out, it’s nice for a change... He calms me down… I wish it could last”_ Stiles admitted blushing.

That’s when the Alpha decided to walk out of the room; he heard that last part that made him smile. He could do that; make it last just for him and Stiles.

He waited for a few more minutes and walked downstairs when he heard Lydia and Jackson joinning Alisson and Stiles on the couch.

They were discussing about movies and pizza and Derek just sat down across them, watching them, trying hide his smile. Stiles looked like his old carefree self. He radiated happiness and warmth and Derek was glad he saw him smiling again.

After an hour or so the whole pack was in the living room watching the Thor 1 movie. They were snuggled together as couples. Stiles was left hugging a pillow casting secret glances on the Alpha’s direction. Derek was pretending to watch the movie and not noticing the human’s eyes on him.

When Jackson suggested to watch the second movie of Thor, it was already dark outside. Stiles was on his feet walking slowly to the porch of the house and heading towards the lake. No one seemed to notice but the Alpha; he gave him a few seconds of head start and then he got up slowly walking towards him.

Stiles had taken his shoes off and was sitting on the sand with his feet inside the water, hugging his knees watching the sky reflecting on the lake. Derek took his shoes off and sat behind the human surrounding him with his legs and body holding him close. _“What?”_ Derek asked. “ _It’s chilly and I don’t want you to catch a cold”._  The alpha said casually hugging the human tightly. _“You ok??”_ Derek asked resting his chin softly on the human’s shoulder.

 _“I talked with Alison she said that she doesn’t blame me… that she has nothing to forgive_ ” Stiles whispered leaning softly to the warm body beside him.

 _“Will you? Will you ever forgive yourself? Alison is fine, and no one blames you for any of this…”_ Derek responded softly close to the human’s ear.

Stiles tried to ignore the tickles on his skin and his heart that was skipping beats due to the close contact with the werewolf. _“I…I don’t know”_ he admitted and closed his eyes for a few moments.

 _“I’m here, we all are and I’m not letting you go.”_ Derek said softly and held him closer.

Stiles whispered ok and then started caressing the veins on the werewolf’s hand smiling when he heard the older man purr against his neck.

After a few long minutes of caressing the werewolf’s skin Stiles closed his eyes for a few moments; or so he thought. He felt calmed, relaxed, warmth; he even dreamt of warm lips caressing his neck kissing his cheeks; he smiled content on his sleep.

When he opened his eyes again it was early in the morning. He was tacked on Derek’s bed with the alpha carefully wrapped around him. The Alpha was snoring softly, and Stiles found it adorable; his lips were softly parted and juicy per usual and just way too kissable. Stiles smiled and unfolded himself from the werewolf carefully.

He went to his bag, that was laying in the same spot as Derek left it and took out a little black wolf with red eyes. He smiled to himself and looked at the sleeping werewolf on bed; he also took out a note and placed them both on bed caressing softly the alphas cheek and jumped to take a shower.

He finished his shower, got dressed and since everyone else was sleeping he decided to take a walk in the woods. He walked inside the forest around 15 minutes till he found a beautiful meadow and decided to sit by a big tree and enjoy the silence.

Derek woke up in an empty bed. He found a black fluffy wolf with red eyes and a note attached to it.

**_Happy Birthday Sourwolf !!!_ **

It was Stiles’ hand writing Derek was sure about it. But how he knew it was his birthday? No one knew; or so he thought.

He changed to his clothes quickly, choosing total black look, and walked downstairs as soon as he could; never leaving the fluffy wolf from his hands. He looked around and saw everyone but Stiles and growled in Alpha voice _“Where is he?”._ Everyone whined softly and looked down apart from Scott. “ _We thought he was upstairs with you”_ the young wolf responded.

Derek hollowed, sounded almost like he was cry and ran outside like crazy. He caught the sent of the human quickly and ran towards his direction snarling. He found his relaxed laying by a tree with his eyes closed. He left a breath coming back to his human self and walked slowly towards Stiles’ direction. The human opened his eyes and watched him coming closer with the wolf in his hands smiling; the alpha seemed content.

Stiles’ watched him as he sat next to him and put the wolf on his lap. The Alpha looked at him smiling and asked softly _“How did you know?”_

Stiles smiled and looked at him deep in the eyes _“The police report had all your personal information in it… I memorized it…’’_ Stiles said lifting his shoulders and looking away. _“Do…do you like it… I mean I know I call you sourwolf all the time I didn’t write it to offend you or anything I just…”_ Stiles said embarrassed.

 _“I love it”_ Derek said interrupting him and holding it closer to his body. _“Thank you Stiles you shouldn’t have…”_ Derek was the one bubbling now.

Stiles kissed his cheek softly interrupting him and hugging the Alpha’s big hand softly leaning to his shoulder. _“My pleasure Alpha”_

Stiles’ voice always had a strange impact on Derek’s wolf. Now his voice sounded happy, submissive and the wolf inside him was hollowing content. Stiles wanted to pleasure the Alpha, to make him happy and Derek wanted the same; the alpha folded his fingers with the human’s placing a soft kiss on Stiles’ temple.

 _“We should go back soon. They are waiting for us.”_ Derek said after a couple of moments of silence not trusting himself around the human anymore; his wolf wanted to taste him, tame him, make him his and Derek wanted the same; but Stiles was still healing, and he had to protect him even from himself.

Stiles mumbled something like “ _I wanna stay here with you”_ that made the Alpha smile warmly and took his whole body on his arms caressing his back _. “I wanna stay here with you too…but it’s a pack trip and the rest of them will come claiming you from my arms soon…”_ The Alpha sounded almost sad and grabbed the human’s body on his arms, bridal style making him squirm and walked towards their house.

The rest of the pack looked at them with a huge grin on their faces but didn’t dare to say a word after the warning glare that the Alpha gave them. They played video games and them some board games in which Stiles always won ate lunch dessert and then started drinking tequila. Stiles and the girls were waisted after 5 shots while the werewolves had spiced theirs with some wolfbane. The Alpha stayed sober to take care of them; they had to enjoy themselves they deserved it after everything.

After an hour or so everyone was waisted and curled up on the couch like a huge pile of puppies. Everyone but Stiles.

The human decided he wanted to go a swim; Derek tried to prevent him from going. Stiles was obviously drunk with a goofy grin in his face trying to balance himself while he was running towards the lake. The Alpha was on his side happy that the human was finally smiling.

Stiles took all of his clothes off apart from his black boxers, after he fell in the sand two times and ran towards the cold water. His skin was reflected on the dark water by the moonlight and the Alpha was hooked. The human was looking at him smiling warmly _“What’s wrong? Are you afraid swimming at night? Don’t worry I’ll protect you”_ Stiles smiled and winked at the Alpha.

Derek’s eyes flashed into a deep red and remained visible the whole time as he was undressing himself till he remained completely naked and walked towards the water and the swam closely to the human.

Stiles was smiling as he put his hands around to the werewolf’s neck and his legs around his waist. The Alpha held him close to his body caressing softly his back. _“You ok?”_ The Alpha whispered and nuzzled the humans neck breathing in Stiles’ comforting sent.

 _“Yes”_ Stiles replied and placed a soft kiss on the Alphas shoulder. _“Thank you for dragging me here…I have missed them…And thank you for been here with me…I mean you didn’t have too..and…”_ Stiles even drunk had the tendency to bubble which amused the Alpha.

 _“No problem”_ Derek replied and bit softly the human’s shoulder as response.

The human giggled when he felt the alpha’s fangs come out nipping the skin on his shoulder making him leave a small moan and holding the werewolf tighter in his embrace.

 _“Tell me this isn’t a dream and I’m not gonna wake up curled up in a pillow or on the floor drooling”_ Stiles said and looked at the Alpha’s eyes. 

The Alpha smirked while he was looking at the human holding him closer to his body and lips _“Ooo Stiles, it’s definitely a dream…If it wasn’t would I do this?”_ The Alpha giggled before kissing Stiles’ lips softly. _“Or this?”_ Derek squeezed the human’s ass making him moan.

 _“Yeah, definitely dreaming”_ Stiles responded before smashing his lips on the werewolf’s kissing him softly at first and then it became more demanding forcing his tongue on the Alpha’s mouth tangling their tongues together making them both moan loud. They kept kissing and caressing each other for many moments grinning on each other hard groins seeking the friction.

The Alpha bit Stiles shoulder hard drawing blood and leaving his mark on him while the human cummed hard trembling on the older man’s hands. The Alpha came after a few more thrusts on the clothed skin of Stiles leaving soft kisses on his claimed human.

Stiles leaned on the warm body of the Alpha feeling a bit tipsy and tired after the best orgasm of his life without noticing that the alpha had led them outside the water.

Derek picked up their clothes with his free hand as he held a sleepy Stiles close to his chest. He walked to their room dry himself and then carefully removed his last piece of clothing and surrounding him with a dry towel.

He put him on bed to sleep and went inside the bathroom for a few moments. He came back dressed on green tight boxers and found a sleepy Stiles clinging to his side and his pillow seeking comfort at his sent. The Alpha smiled and layed down beside him curling around his human and fell asleep calm surrounded by their mixed sents.

The next morning Stiles woke up first after a wonderful dream. Derek had kissed him and had bitten him they almost had sex and Derek was cuddling him…NO wait Derek was snuggled almost naked at his body…

It wasn’t a dream and Stiles was in heaven. He held him closer and took a deep breath. He caressed the werewolf’s face slowly tracing the Alpha’s features with the tips of his fingers until he reached Derek’s lips. His caresses became even more careful; Derek smiled with his eyes closed and bited softly Stiles fingers who left a pouting sound and smiled as the werewolf had still his eyes closed and sucked it playfully.

 _“Morning big bad wolf”_ Stiles whispered with a sleepy voice.

Derek hummed and with closed eyes he topped the human leaving soft kisses in his neck leaving Stiles moaning and giggling.

 _“I’m still dreaming, aren’t I?”_ Stiles stated and folded himself around the wolf on top of him.

 _“No little one…. You are not…. You are here with me and the pack and I’m not letting you go…”_ Derek stated as he kept leaving kisses on the human’s neck.

 _“Never Alpha?”_ Stiles said smiling reaching for the Alphas face.

Derek shook his head and kissed the mark he had left last night on the human’s shoulder.

 _“Never, my Stiles”_ The alpha responded flashing his eyes red for the human kissing him softly on the lips.

**!!!!!**

**That’s how they stayed…Together for as long as they both lived.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Positive comments are always welcomed :) thanks


End file.
